


Post war Christmas

by Trash_and_proud



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, F/M, I made this to cure my depression after s8, Lance is happy boi, M/M, Mention of Adam - Freeform, She Deserved Better, allura is alive, curtis is a sweet boyfriend, everyone is having fun, he an angel, healthy relationship, hint of klance (but just as friends really), lance and Shiro are mean girl stans, proposal, stop hating on Curtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_and_proud/pseuds/Trash_and_proud
Summary: The war ended and the team decided to celebrate Christmas together.





	Post war Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Allura is alive cause she deserves better, and Lance is a happy boi. Also Curtis is an angel 
> 
> I just wrote this to cure my depression after s8 cause I’m still sad about it.

The house was beautifully decorated.  
Christmas lights lighted up the house. A mistletoe hung right above the door, so that anyone who entered would have to kiss who they entered with.   
Pictures of everyone together were hanging on the walls or standing on cabinets.   
Pillows and blankets were put by the couch for when their visitors came and wanted to warm up and be comfy. Hot chocolate milk was at the ready and the Christmas tree stood next to the couch, with candy and decorations hanging in it. 

“Ready darling?” 

Shiro looked at the bathroom door to see Curtis smiling at him. He smiled back and walked towards his husband, 

“I’m always ready” he replied.

\- 

The first ones to arrive were Hunk, Shay and Romelle, they had brought sweets with them. Hunk hugged Shiro and Curtis after he entered the house. 

“How are my two favorite gays?”

Curtis held Shiro’s hand in his own as he kissed Shiro’s cheek. “Better than ever. I am, I have the most perfect husband ever known to existence”.

“Awwww so sweet” Hunk said with teary eyes, making Shiro chuckle.

“Hunk, Curtis and I have been married for almost 6 months”

“But you two are just so cute together, and I’m so happy for you. Oh god here I go again” Hunk said as he wiped his tears away with a chuckle and a smile.  
This earned Hunk another hug from Shiro, then they put all the food on the table and talked about what they’ve been up to. 

Next to arrive were Pidge and Matt, they brought a tons of games to play and movies to watch. 

“Hey Shirogayne” Matt said as he gave Shiro a hug.  
Pidge snorted behind them at the name, “good one Matt”

After Pidge was welcomed with a hug as well, she went to Hunk and they talked about some new weapons Samuel Holt was making together with Pidge. Matt stayed with Shiro and Curtis and caught up with them. Curtis and Matt have been getting along quite well, Matt was always trying to teach Curtis memes but he never seemed to get them. Shiro found it cute how concentrated Curtis would look when Matt talked about memes with him. And then he would try and use them himself, but he always used them wrong. Which made Matt sigh, but Shiro couldn’t help but laugh and kiss his husband to make up for his blunder. 

After a while Allura, Lance, Keith and Coran arrived. They had bought all the gifts for tonight. As Keith and Lance entered, Pidge smirked and pointed above their heads. 

“A mistletoe! You two have to kiss!”

“Yeah kiss, kiss, kiss” everyone chanted, making Lance and Keith blush. 

“Ugh fine, but just because we’re under a mistletoe” Lance eventually said and leaned in to kiss Keith in the cheek, but at the same time Keith leaned in to do the same.   
Their eyes widened as they realized their mistake, when their lips made contact.   
Everyone cheered and laughed. Pidge who was holding her phone, filming the scene, laughed so hard she cried. Keith and Lance quickly pulled away and turned their backs to each other, clearly embarrassed about what happened. 

“I hate all of you.” Lance mumbled and crossed his arms with a huff. 

“Oh don’t be so grumpy Lonce, it was just a joke.” Allura said, as she pecked Lance’s cheek to cheer him up. But Lance turned his head away, even though he did crack a small smile.

“I actually agree with Lance on this one. I hate y’all too” he said with his own arms crossed. 

-

They were sitting in the living room, drinking warm chocolate milk and talking about their lives and about memories. Keith helped turn the blade of marmora into a humanitarian relief organization. Pidge and her family worked on the new generation of legendary defenders. Allura ruled the new Altea, with Coran at her side. Lance often visited Allura, but he had decided to stay on earth with his family. He helped on the farm and sometimes joined Keith on missions. Hunk was now an intergalactic chef and everyone loved his meals. Romelle and Shay worked with him in the kitchen. And Shiro married Curtis before retiring. They got a new house together, near the beach (which Lance loved). Lance often came by for a treat yourself night with Shiro and Curtis. Now Shiro and Curtis were thinking of adopting a child. 

“So Hunk, Shay. When’s the wedding?” Lance asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Hunk blushed and took Shay’s hand in his. “Well...” he started but Shay interrupted him.

“He proposed to me a few weeks ago! We’re getting married next year around Christmas!l she said excitingly. Everyone clapped and congratulated them. 

“Speaking of weddings, Allura? Lance? When’s yours?” Hunk asked after everyone congratulated him and Shay. Allura was confused at this, staring at Hunk a little confused.

“I’m sorry Hunk, but Lonce and I haven’t even talked about getting married.” Allura explained before turning to Lance as if to confirm this. Her eyes widened at the scene she was greeted with. Lance was on one knee, opening a small black box with a beautiful silver ring in it. On the ring was a beautiful piece of balmerian crystal. Everyone was holding their breath as Lance asked,

“Allura, every since I met you I have been interested in you. And that interest turned into love. You’re my universe, will you marry me?”

Allura covered her mouth with her hands as she started to cry. After everything she, they, have been through, she never thought she would get married. She frantically nodded her head and hugged Lance. Which caused in them falling on the floor. Both Allura and Lance were a smiling, crying and giggling mess. They finally calmed down a little, and managed to sit up. Lance out the ring on Allura’s finger and she tackled him with another hug. After they finally sat back on the couch, they were too congratulated. 

“Now that that’s out of the way, how about we start playing games and opening presents?” Curtis asked and got up to get everyone some more hot chocolate milk, Hunk helped him and got everyone some cookies. 

Coran stood up and grabbed the bag with games. “How about we play a game and the winner gets to grab a present first?” He proposed and everyone agreed with him. 

That’s how they spend the night, playing games and the winner could grab a present. In between they remembered new stories, and laughed together as those stories or jokes were told. Allura couldn’t stop looking at her ring, she often shared small kisses with Lance out of sheer happiness. Romelle and Pidge we’re constantly competing against each other with the games, while Keith tried to act that he didn’t mind losing. Besides the competition between Romelle and Pidge, Matt always seemed to win.

After all the gifts were given and opened, they watched a movie together. Romelle picked it, it was her idea to watch a movie. She wanted to know more about earth, but she picked the movie mean girls. Lance knew the movie from beginning to end, joining in when classic moments came and even dancing along with the Christmas dance. Eventually Shiro joined in on the dance, shyly admitting that he has watched the movie at least 10 times. No one seemed to mind, especially not Curtis who even asked Pidge to record it. 

“He’s gonna be such a good dad” Keith joked as he watched Shiro and Lance dance together. 

Curtis laughed as he watched his husband. “He’s gonna be the best dad”.

Shiro blushed “only because I have the best husband to help me”. He replied and walked back to Curtis to kiss him. 

“Ewwwww” Pidge said and stuck out her tongue 

“Same Pidge” Keith joined in

“Oh you loved kissing me mullet” Lance said jokingly as he also went to sit down again. 

“I don’t know how Allura does it” Keith smirked as he watched Lance act insulted in the most theatrical way. 

“Look everyone! It’s snowing!” Hunk suddenly said as he got up to look out the window.   
Everyone else got up as well before Lance ran out the front door to make a snow angel.

“Hey Lance! You’re gonna catch a cold!” Shiro scolded.

“I’m on it Shiro” Allura said with a find smile, she grabbed her and Lance’s coat and went outside. 

Not soon after everyone joined Lance and Allura outside, who were making a snowman.

“What’s this?” Coran asked as he watched Allura and Lance.

“We’re making a snowman. Come help us, it’s so much fun!” Allura replied.

“It does look fun” Romelle said as she stood next to Coran. But then she was hit with a snowball. 

“Ow! Who? What?” She asked confused. Behind her Pidge was dying of laughter.

“Oh you should’ve seen your face! Woah!” Pidge was just able to dodge a snowball thrown by Romelle. So instead of Pidge it hit Shiro. 

“Oh now it’s on.” Shiro said and grabbed a handful of snow to create a snowball. But now Romelle was able to dodge, and it instead hit Coran.

In the end Pidge, Romelle, Shiro, Coran, Matt and Keith were throwing snowballs at each other. While Lance, Allura, Curtis, Hunk and Shay made snowman’s and angels together. 

“Woah! What the? Mullet!” Lance yelled after getting a snowball thrown at his head.

“Whoops, sorry Lance. I didn’t mean to hit you”

“Keith, I’m literally the furthest away of EVERYONE you’re supposed to hit!”

“My hand slipped” 

“Now you’ve done it.” 

And that’s how eventually everyone ended up in the snowball fight.   
The fight went on for hours. When they finally stopped, they had one last drink together.  
Warming up by the fireplace, cookies and jot chocolate milk in hand as they talked about the night. 

After that everyone went home. They gave each other a big hug and said that they should meet again soon. Shiro and Curtis waved from the door as everyone left, standing there until everyone was gone. 

Curtis turned to Shiro, a smile in his face as he held Shiro’s hands.

“Now that everyone is gone, I do have one more gift for you.” He said making Shiro blush and chuckle.

“You didn’t have to”

“I want to” 

 

Curtis grabbed a small box from his pocket and handed it to Shiro.  
Shiro unwrapped it, revealing a small dark red box. He looked at Curtis, who nodded encouragingly. Shiro opened the box and his eyes widened. Inside the box was a heart shaped necklace, and inside the heart were two pictures. One of him and Curtis and one of his and Adam.

“He’ll always be in your heart, and I hope I will too.” Curtis said with a sweet smile.

Shiro hugged Curtis with tears in his eyes. He held him tightly as he sniffled.

“Don’t cry darling.” Curtis whispered as he ran his hand through Shiro’s hair. 

Shiro looked into Curtis eyes before kissing him.  
There they stood, in the doorway, under a mistletoe, kissing as Shiro held Curtis’ gift in his hand. 

“Merry Christmas Takashi” Curtis whispered softly, but Shiro swears he could hear Adam’s voice as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
